<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omega by MiaCooper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526022">Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper'>MiaCooper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Small-minded creatures! You destroy whatever you don't understand!"<br/>- Allos, <i>The Omega Directive</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voyager Writing Game Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Write a drabble from the POV of someone you've never written before to the prompt "awe".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If this works, decades of theorising and experimentation will pay off, our power and resources will multiply, and centuries of hardscrabble will be at an end. I will be known as the saviour of my people.</p><p>If it works.</p><p>I activate the chamber.</p><p>Brilliant light washes over me. Eyes watering, breath caught, I peer inside the vessel, where tiny particles glow and coalesce.</p><p>I wish I could say I’m observing as a scientist should, but I’m dumbstruck. I have never seen anything so beautiful. It’s … perfect.</p><p>But like most things of beauty, it is fleeting, and it leaves behind destruction.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>